


「自卡」all卡原著向《品酒会》巨大加粗的ooc慎！肉完结！

by jiangjjiang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Seme Jiraiya, Uke Hatake Kakashi, 与读诗会一个系列, 但我不知道怎么开一个系列, 但观感一般, 写了好久, 祝我自己生日快乐而写的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 自来也发现自己的小恋人卡卡西出现在了牛郎店。「希望火影里有牛郎店。」他打算跟上去看看。
Relationships: Jiraiya/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	「自卡」all卡原著向《品酒会》巨大加粗的ooc慎！肉完结！

「全文11078字阅读时间不定。」  
鸣人发现卡卡西老师已经有一个星期零五个小时没有拿出他的亲热天堂了。  
甚至在路过亲热天堂的海报也没有驻足。  
这不对劲，这太不卡卡西老师了。  
\-----------------------------------  
“哇，啤酒最棒了！”大和饮下一口啤酒赞叹道。  
“你不是又想来找我诉苦吧？？”阿斯玛头疼的从吧台环顾四周，周围都是聚餐的上忍--这毕竟是少有的上忍聚会的日子，他可不想被木遁忍者缠着讲关于拷贝忍者压榨他的事情。  
“对啊，卡卡西前辈太过分了，每次就会使唤我！”大和郁结于心，眉头皱起来，又喝了一大口酒。  
“喂喂，你不怕卡卡西也来了。”阿斯玛晃晃酒杯，扫视了一圈，果然没看见那头亮眼的银发。  
“卡卡西前辈才不会来呢，今天是亲热天堂上映的日子来着。”木遁忍者皱着眉打了个酒嗝，“我跟你说啊！阿斯玛前辈！卡卡西前辈他……”  
也是。不过就算不上映，那个同期会来酒吧的可能性也……阿斯玛睁大了眼睛，但大和还在滔滔不绝的诉苦，喂喂……  
阿斯玛撇了一眼大和，决定还是善意的提醒一下。  
“话说卡卡西你居然也来酒馆聚会也太难得了。”阿斯玛说着打算点上一根烟冷静冷静，但一只手突然探过大和的肩膀将烟从上忍的嘴里抽走了，阿斯玛顿了一下，抬头看着银发上忍。  
“嘛嘛，怎么还不让人拥有点乐趣呢。”烟在手指间转了一圈，被银发上忍重新放回到黑发同期的耳朵上，“不过这里不让抽烟哦。”  
阿斯玛手一松，打火机就顺着桌子掉下去，在地上弹了一下。  
大和身体一颤就从位置上跳起来，酒醒了大半。  
“前……前前前前！前辈！！”  
“哟。晚上好啊天藏。”卡卡西顺势就坐在了大和之前坐的位置，完全不顾可怜的木遁忍者已经吓呆了。  
阿斯玛的嘴角不自然的抽了抽，“任务结束了？”  
“唔，没啊。”阿斯玛看着银发同期漫不经心用手指划着吧台上大和刚刚喝过的酒杯的杯口，“暂时没。”说着上忍就拉下面罩，将酒杯举起来，一口将里面的啤酒饮下，杯子再次被放到木质的吧台上，大块的冰碰撞在玻璃杯壁上，然后再互相的撞到一起，发出叮当的声音，冰水汇聚到杯底的桌面上。如果阿斯玛没记错---那个位置正好是大和上一口喝的地方。  
前前前……前辈！！  
阿斯玛看见有灵魂从红色的大和的嘴里飘出去。  
“阿斯玛，你的是什么？”阿斯玛回过神，银发同期的手指头已经带着凉气抓住了他的手腕，将脸凑近他的酒杯，“威士忌？”卡卡西抬起眼睛，从下方向上看他，阿斯玛突然意识到这次卡卡西没有将写轮眼遮住，所以一黑一红的一对儿异瞳询问性的看着他，然后……  
银发同期低下头，就着阿斯玛拿着酒杯的手饮了一口酒。“山崎威士忌。”卡卡西嘀咕道，阿斯玛离的太近了，酒气就顺着同期的嘴唇攀到他的身上，上忍伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
阿斯玛手一抖，差点连酒杯也送到地上。  
“嘛，感觉一般。”卡卡西将面罩拉上，站了起来，拍拍已经冒蒸汽的大和，“你们喝吧，我还有任务。”说罢，转身就又懒懒散散的离开了。  
阿斯玛愣了一会儿，站起身来，推开酒馆的门，木门吱呀了一声，隔绝了酒馆里的吵闹。阿斯玛拿出一根烟，在怀里掏了一会儿，才想起来自己打火机还躺在酒馆的地上，于是男人只能叼着烟，思考人生。  
我不会喜欢男的吧。阿斯玛愣愣的想了一会，看着黑色的天空，刚才有人抬头透着酒杯看他，阿斯玛拍拍有点热的脸，又愣愣的想了一会。诶？不对啊？我喜欢红啊。上忍放下心来。  
这时后面的酒馆木门又响了，滑轮在木轨上滚动。  
又有人出来了。  
阿斯玛一转头，正是今天抓住他打算诉苦的木遁忍者。  
大和抬起手愣愣的将打火机递给阿斯玛。  
阿斯玛接过，终于是抽上了今晚的第一支烟。  
红色的火光在黑暗里明明灭灭，被吐出来的烟气模糊了，大脑也清明起来。  
俩人沉默良久。在烟已经烧到手指的时候，阿斯玛首先说道。  
“如果我没记错的话。”  
男人将烟掐灭在手里。  
“这个酒馆室内是可以吸烟的。”  
“是的。”  
大和附和道。  
\---------------------------------------  
“自来也大人～”黑发女子将丰满的胸部挤压在男人的手臂上发出一阵娇笑。  
“自来也大人看什么呢？”另一个女子有些埋怨的企图唤回白发男人的注意。  
“嘛嘛，”男人大笑，用一只手指挑起旁边女子的下巴，“我在想我的小玫瑰啊。”  
如果刚刚他没看错。  
“自来也大人～真是的。”女人撅起嘴，假装生气的羞红了脸。“我也要！我也要。”旁边的黑发女子因为冷落而不甘心的晃荡着高大男人的手臂。丰满的胸部随着动作也跟着撞在男人的手臂上。  
一缕银色闪进了一间门外挂着可疑霓虹灯的店铺。  
“哈哈，小猫咪不要生气嘛。”白发男人笑着，用大手摸了摸旁边女子的黑发。  
这可是风俗街。不会吧。  
三忍之一若有所思的眯起眼睛。  
“不过，抱歉啦，我现在有点事情。”三忍爽朗的大笑，将自己的手臂从女子们柔软的胸膛里拉出来，与嘴里相反的是，动作没有一丝留恋。  
“诶？”被称作小猫咪的黑发美女略感可惜的叹息，“这么快就走了嘛？”  
“对啊，对啊。”另一个女子也假装可怜兮兮的挽留，“再玩玩嘛。”  
“不啦，下次吧！女士们。”三忍挥挥手，摇摇晃晃的离开了。  
“那下次再来哦！自来也大人。”黑发女人挥着手歪歪头，正好看见从旁边经过的一位青年。马上就转移了目标。  
“诶……这位小哥，要不要……”  
话语声淹没在吵闹的歌舞伎町里。  
\------------------------------------  
自来也抬头看着这间店铺的名字，不，如果他这样进去的话会吸引太多是目光。  
毕竟一个一米九的大男人进入到--一间专门吸引女性的风俗店。实在是太过诡异了。  
但，那抹熟悉的银色实在是太过让人在意。  
几秒之后，一个白头发的大胸御姐走进了一家霓虹灯闪烁的牛郎店。  
“美丽的小姐，欢迎回家。在下是小褐。”应门的褐发小侍者穿着可以勾勒出来他身体的酒红色西装，扣子松开了大半展现出自己的胸膛，露出引诱又元气的笑容。  
女人露出笑容，“如果我家有这么可爱的小猫，我大概会想多回几次。”  
“小姐真是……”元气侍者因为女人直白的调戏红了脸色，“请跟我到这边走。”  
白发女人非常帅气的耸耸肩，示意侍者引路。  
店内设计果然夸张，奢华至极，亮金色的贴片，层层反光的郁香金的镜子，垂下的布帘，包着皮革的转角。  
都是一张张被半圆沙发围上的桌子。  
“那里怎么了？”白发女人指了指被女顾客包围的一个地方。  
褐发侍者嫉妒的瞥了一眼，“唔，那里是最近新来的家伙，顾客都被吸引过去了。”然后青年又小心翼翼的看着身旁正在思考的白发女人，“姐姐不会不要小褐了吧。”青年撒娇道。  
“哈哈，当然不会。”女人收回目光，露出笑容，“我就喜欢你这种款式的小猫嘛。我可以坐那里吗？”女人指了个位置，正好可以看见那些女顾客扎堆的地方，而又不被发现的地方。  
侍者放下心来，“当然可以。”白发女人坐到了侍者引到的位置，正好可以看见被女人簇拥在中间的人。  
中间的男人穿着西装，打着领带，还有深蓝色的衬衫，这些搭配完完整整的透过衣物描摹出青年完美的身材，与这里的他人不同，这衬衫上的纽扣系的一颗不少，却显得青年脖颈更加修长，裸露出来的皮肤更加白皙，在深蓝的映射下，亮得惊人，比皮肤更亮的是青年的眼，一只是倒映着天空的天青，一只是深沉的萤红，只有青年偶尔的垂眼才能敛去目中三分光华，淡色的嘴唇翘起来，慵懒隐藏在他的嗓音里，“真的吗。黑桃A①稍微有点贵哦。”  
“我买的起，只要您对我笑就可以畑鹿惊大人。”旁边的女生被迷的神魂颠倒，想都没想就点了店里最贵的酒。  
哦 ，卡卡西，不，畑鹿惊。  
白发女人---哦不，应该是三忍之一的，自来也大人，得出了结论。褐发青年在旁边说着话，因着自来也大敞四开的豪放坐姿，看起来像是被胳膊圈着，青年转过头，努力寻回顾客的注意力。自来也转过头，笑了笑，“香槟。”褐发青年因为这周终于到开张而笑的更加谄媚，“姐姐真是大方，不知道小褐怎么称呼姐姐呢？”  
但自来也是目光停留在对面，于是白发女人连头都未转，“蝦蟇。”②  
？？什么？褐发青年被奇怪的名字弄懵了，但确实也有些不想暴露名字的顾客，但这名字也太……青年僵硬了下，“蝦蟇大人。真是有趣的名字呢。”  
“是吗。”白发女人没有回头，指了指对面的桌子，“那位小哥很受欢迎嘛。”  
“是的，”青年说道，他露出亮闪闪的像小孩子一样单纯且羡慕的微笑，但隐约的嫉妒藏在这微笑下面，“鹿惊他是一个星期前来的，然后所有顾客就都被吸引走了。身材也很好也可以卖出很贵的酒，唔，我也想有那样的身材，但小褐我小时候家里很穷，身体不是很好所以不适合锻炼呢，姐姐会讨厌我吗？”青年露出小鹿般的眼神---只可惜唯一可以展示的对象连多余的眼神都没有分给他。  
卡卡西身材当然好了。  
被围住的银发青年露出温柔的微笑，“不过微笑，我要收取些其他的报酬哦。”带着银色戒指的手指划过酒杯口，在玻璃上闪过银色的倒影，指尖因为玻璃的挤压而被压出痕迹，异色的双瞳眯起，“唔……让我想想，不如也回我一个微笑吧？”  
顾客们发出一阵尖叫，甚至有人想伸出手去抓住他的手。“可惜，您已经结婚了呢。”青年不动声色的抽走自己的手，端起了水晶酒杯，饮下了一口威士忌，脸色因为酒精的作用而红润起来，银发青年浅笑着眯起眼，因为酒精而盛了一层薄雾，看起来很无辜，“不知道是什么样的男人可以娶到您这样美丽的小姐呢？”  
明显的套话，潜入任务？但是卡卡西不是几乎不接这些任务吗，如果算上暗部时期的一次，加上自来也知道的，就只有五次--如果不算这次的话，而且因为卡卡西的酒量很一般，所以几乎没有这种需要大量饮酒的任务。三忍思考着，完全没有想起来旁边还有个人，只是有一搭没一搭稳住旁的青年。  
卡卡西虽然绕着圈子挡了好几次，但架不住人多，和那种一心想要灌醉他的气氛，还是喝了好几杯，此时青年被酒精熏的有些燥热，便单手松了松自己的领带，顺手解了一颗扣子，漂亮的锁骨便隐隐约约的藏在青年的衣领里。  
旁边的女人看呆了，手一抖，酒杯里的酒就不小心洒到了青年的身上，茶色的液体润湿了深蓝色的衬衣，衬衣浸着水色，贴着青年的胸膛，肌肉的纹理遮掩着透过逐渐变得暗蓝的布料。银发青年下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔溅到嘴唇上的酒液，随后就稍微有点迟缓的蹙起了眉头。  
自来也看着青年站起来，躲开其他人的触碰，柔和的说要去清理一下衣物，然后留下一片惋惜的顾客就离开了。  
褐发青年正有些窃喜另一位的糗态，就见自己旁边的顾客也跟着站起来，“我去趟洗手间。”  
“诶……！”这分明是追着什么人跑了。褐发青年低头看着女子未动一口的酒，有些不甘心的一饮而尽。  
算了，青年想。赚一点是一点。  
\------------------------------------  
自来也看着卡卡西走进了洗手间的小隔间，西装裤勾勒出青年漂亮的臀线。三忍知道，如果手指按上去，会在青年的臀部的皮肤上压出手指的形状或者当青年在他身上沉下身子，阴影会藏在肌肉完美的凹陷里。  
“这里可是男厕啊。这位……跟踪我的……小姐？”上忍转过头，突然意识到这位女士有点过于……高了？敌人？但是也没有隐藏自己的气息。  
自来也看着青年警惕的盯着他，红晕还没从他的脸上消退，没有疤，完整的卡卡西。  
卡卡西盯着跟踪者，心里估量是否是值得暴露身份的敌人。虽然已经掌握了文件的证据，但过早的暴露也会使任务目标过早的警惕起来，“您是迷路了吗？”  
银发青年眨眨眼，再次看起来有些醉醺醺的，“没啊。我来……”自来也说道，高大的白发御姐说道，凑近到青年的面前，用手抵着青年的胸膛将他推坐到闭合的马桶盖上，然后用手锁上了隔间的门，“品酒。”  
银发青年没反抗的坐在那里，只是抬着头看着锁上门的人，“嘛，我记得我们店是卖艺不卖身的。”  
“那你怎么样才会卖身呢？”  
“唔。”青年歪歪头像在思考，然后抬起一对儿异色的眸子看他，“你能给我什么呢？”  
“你想要的。”白发女人伸出手，触向青年，青年没动，只是笑道，“恐怕，我没有什么想要的。”  
“现在呢？”自来也解除了变身术，高大的身型将狭小的隔间变得更加拥挤，银发青年睁大眼睛，自来也敏锐的发现青年放松了下来，他是真的有点醉了，甚至没有阻止他解开青年衬衣上的扣子。  
“自来也大人？”卡卡西有点迷茫的嘟囔着，稍微有些缓慢的眨眼睛，醇香的酒气浸染了他的身体，绯红透出他的皮肤，爬上他的耳朵，氤氲了青年的双眼，“你怎么在这里？”  
自来也好笑的看着卡卡西撕下了清醒的伪装，青年果然是醉了，因为他稍显孩子气的抿起嘴巴，含糊不清的抱怨，自来也再次闯入到他的潜入任务里。  
如果想看孩子气的恋人果然就要把他灌醉。卡卡西不接这些类任务是有原因的---自来也几乎想为这可爱的酒品而大笑。想起还在暗部的青年就曾因为在他旁边喝酒而变得黏人。  
于是高大的三忍捧着青年的脸，弯下腰去吻他。  
“唔，”上忍将自己的嘴唇凑上去，张开嘴巴放三忍的舌头进来。卡卡西现在尝起来就像一瓶高档的酒，不愧是黑桃A，自来也想着，用舌头划过上忍的口腔，直到银发青年因为抬着头而下巴颤抖。  
三忍放开小恋人，让醉酒迟缓的上忍可以喘气，衬衫的衣领大开着，透着微红的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，卡卡西想了一下，歪歪头，“自来也大人来找我，是鸣人怎么了吗？”  
上忍看起来真的很疑惑，所以三忍决定把他吻的更清醒一点，于是他们再次交换了一个绵长的吻。  
“啊，该不会，自来也大人，”青年恍然大悟，双眼含着水光，有些肿的嘴唇狡黠的弯起来，“您吃醋了吧？”说完，上忍又小声嘟囔了一会儿，明明自来也自己到处取材，而他认真执行任务，还要被白毛三忍捣乱的如此之类的抱怨话，搂着男人的脖子，用另一只手拽了拽三忍的辫子。拽了一下，觉得不解气，然后又拽了一下，然后就发现自己手上的戒指挂在三忍的头上了。  
再拿下来，就夹杂着几根三忍的白发。青年因为报复到了三忍而笑了出来，然后又被自来也堵住嘴巴，呜呜的融入到可以让人融化的亲吻当中，热软的舌头纠缠在一起，鼻子喷出的热气混杂着酒的醇香，卡卡西感觉脸都要燃烧起来，肺活量跟不上将要呼出的气体，热腾腾的将要把酒精蒸干。  
卫生间的门被打开，隔间里的卡卡西下意识就要从这个长长的接吻里退开，但自来也的眼睛里带着调侃的笑意，大手一伸，将手指穿过上忍的银发，推着上忍的头颅加深这些唇舌间的缠绕。说起嫉妒，仙人确实是有点嫉妒。  
“畑鹿惊？你在哪里？”  
卡卡西推着蛤蟆仙人的胸膛，想将人推开。少有的露出焦急的模样。  
“客人都着急了！怎么回事！”  
自来也还在用舌头逗弄上忍，就看着青年的手上亮起微小的电光，于是也只能见好就收的放开上忍的嘴唇，但他及时做了一个噤声的动作阻止了卡卡西的回话--因为两人旁边的隔间，已经有另一个'卡卡西’回话了。  
“好的，马上来。”  
卡卡西抬眼看了眼自来也，等着卫生间再次变得只有他们两个人。  
“我知道了。”青年沉默的开口，“自来也大人。”  
“你是想用我的身体来泡妞！”醉酒到不清醒的青年得出了自来也想让他察觉的真正的原因完全相反的结论。异色的双眼里有赤裸裸的控诉。  
“真是的，”三忍只能挠挠头-刚才被挂走的头发让他的头皮又痒又痛，“我的意思是咱们走吧。回旅店。”  
“可是任务……”青年抬头看着三忍，异色的双瞳里有点迟疑，但自来也抓着青年的手，将手指贴上忍裤的凸起上时，青年了然的嘟囔了几下。  
“走吧。”三忍说道，简直感到心痒难耐，但不知道为什么感觉有点幼稚的恋人让他有点罪恶感。  
但上忍灵活的手指已经解开了三忍的拉链，将灼热的巨物握在手里，阴茎将卡卡西修长的手指撑成一个饱满的空握住的圆，卡卡西葱白的手指蹭过顶端，前端液将青年的指甲润湿得亮晶晶的。  
银发青年从因为亲吻而变得红润的唇间探出红色的舌头，滑过中间的裂缝，然后张开嘴巴，将前段含了进去。  
三忍发出舒服的赞叹。  
柱身将卡卡西的口腔撑开，涎液顺着上忍的嘴角流下，打湿了下巴上的美人痣。自来也欣赏着这美丽且色情的动作，但青年只是在适应，性器厚厚的将上忍的口腔堵住，银发青年小心翼翼的收起牙齿，努力了半天才含进去了半截，体型上的优势让191的男人的那物也像是根根本不适合放进身体里的巨物。  
银发上忍皱着眉尝试着动了动舌头，柔软滑腻的舌围绕着尖端转着圈，自来也凭借着意志力才阻止了本能的想将更多埋进这温暖口腔的冲动。  
但很快卡卡西又将前半段吐出来，“嘴巴好酸，麻烦自来也大人自己解决吧，太麻烦了。”青年用手背擦了擦嘴巴，上忍露出了突然冷淡的样子，看起来真的打算放着让自来也自生自灭。  
“恐怕不行。”三忍大手一抓将上忍拉起来抱进怀里，阴茎怼上青年被西装裤包裹的紧俏的屁股，将手探向青年的胯部，前端液在黑蓝色西装裤上遗留下白色的痕迹，“而且你这不是已经硬了嘛，卡卡西。本仙人可要对你负责啊。”  
狭小的隔间因为两个男人的姿势变化而变得更加拥挤，他们甚至可以听见外面顾客和假的畑鹿惊的聊天的笑声。  
“自来也大人。”上忍压低声音，不得不用手撑在隔间壁上不让自己滑下去，“唔，我记得我们刚刚说要去旅馆来着。”上忍说的无辜，好像自己刚刚什么也没有做似的。  
“情况有变。”白发男人也压低声音在银发青年耳边轻笑用经典的歌舞伎腔调戏恋人，大手探下解开了卡卡西西装裤的皮带。卡卡西不得不余出一只手抓住自来也的手来阻止三忍的行动。  
“明明是自来也大人自说自话的闯进我的任务，所以我这是惩罚啊……啊！”但更偏红色的肤色的手还是探了进去，卡卡西因为被握住，而发出没有意义的气音，“哈……”手指抓紧了三忍的手臂，但无法阻止三忍的动作，粗糙的手指顺着恋人的性器撸动，注意到隐藏在银色头发里的耳朵很快就变得诱人的充血起来。自来也轻啄了一下卡卡西的耳朵，然后张开嘴巴，用牙齿研磨小巧的耳垂，同时下身也用相同的速率在青年的西装裤上挺动，滑过卡卡西的屁股，顶弄着青年的大腿，暗蓝的布料上都是精液的痕迹。  
自来也眼见着上忍不得不将头抵在隔间的门板上，以来抵抗这些动作，自来也有时候觉得卡卡西可能一直不会适应这种运动，比起这个上忍可能更喜欢多看看R18的书，于是作为人生导师兼恋人，自来也要让银发青年感受到'性'的乐趣。  
年长的男人的手上加快了速度，有着老茧的宽大手指一直从青年性器的根部按摩到顶端，像刚刚青年的舌头一样用食指上下刺激最顶端的部位，感受到上忍收紧的手指，知道他快到了，便加紧了刺激，听着卡卡西发出小小的气音，终于是释放在他的手里。  
衬衫在青年的脊背上因为弯腰的动作而形成绷紧的褶皱。  
自来也将手掌抽出来，从衣服的下摆摸进去，沾在手指上的体液跟着粘湿了上人平坦的小腹。  
“喝酒不可以洗澡。”卡卡西突然说。  
“什么？”自来也问道。  
上忍突然叹了口气，抓着自来也的手臂转过身来，伸出手臂将三忍推坐在马桶盖子上。事情与不久前的情况再次重合起来，只不过这次，坐着的年长男人的表情坦然又期待。  
“第十章。”卡卡西念叨着，解开了皮带的扣子，锁扣一声轻响，皮带的边缘的弹到自来也的胸膛上，衣服也失去束缚向下滑去，“……还有回去以后麻烦作者自己想办法把我清理干净。”  
第十章嘛……在酒吧的卫生间里亲吻和做爱。  
卡卡西长腿一伸，跨坐在高大男人的腿上，胯部紧贴着男人粗大红肿的性器。伸出手指，慢慢的将那些银色的戒指从骨节分明的手指上退下来，从尾部退到指尖，再坠落到地上，从这个隔间顺着地面一直滑了出去，金属的戒指在手指上圈出两圈红痕。  
一个。  
两个。  
自来也不着急。  
三个。  
四个。  
外面的店里传出牛郎的陪笑声，以及干杯的声音，顾客因为好听的话而发出娇笑。  
而几墙之隔的这里，即使是浇到身上的酒液的蒸发也不能阻止体温的攀升。  
终于是卸干净了手上的“装备”，银发上忍，因着坐在三忍的腿上，而窜高了身量，银色的头颅低下来，用手捧住自己年长恋人的头，将手指探进扎手的白发里，将自己的嘴唇贴到后者的嘴唇上，酒的味道在呼吸之间交杂，银发的尖端刺在三忍的皮肤上，“我怀疑，在书里，这亲吻的下一秒就是漂亮杀手用手指将任务目标的头颅拧下来。”自来也贴着卡卡西的嘴低声的说话，每次嘴唇的开合都擦过恋人红润的唇，暧昧的暖气流顺着两个人紧密相贴的鼻子盘旋上去，在夏日的夜晚里蒸出细密的汗珠。自来也再次将手指探进去，用手掌将布料与青年的皮肤撑出空隙，顺着臀线将手指探进隐秘的入口，专心打开上忍的身体。  
卡卡西因为三忍的手指而发出气音，带着酒的香气以及口腔内升腾的热度，顶光灯打下来，投在两人脸上的阴影都因此而颤动，“如果，自来也大人想要感受一下……哈……也……也不是不可以。”腰肌随着手指的动作而绷紧，脊背因着三忍对那点的按摩而弯曲，下意识的将身体远离被刺激的源头。  
“现实中就算了吧。”自来也轻笑，想起还在暗部时候，卡卡西拿苦无刺他的时候，“我还要留着脑袋做一些该做的事情。”  
“例如？”低沉的声音诱惑似的在三忍旁边说，随着的，是臀部向下沉的动作，将粗大的手指更多更多的压进少见火热的身体里。  
“例如。”自来也将性器的顶端抵上入口，“用'头'把你喂饱。”  
狰狞的硬度破开入口，看起来完全不可能挤进那窄小入口的样子，晶莹的肠液润湿了钝圆的尖端，勉勉强强的将顶部吞了进去，暗红色的肉棒还现在瓷白色的皮肤外面，可怜兮兮的压不进去。  
“哈……唔……”卡卡西卡住三忍的脖子，“我后悔了，果然绝对是进不去。”  
“都进去多少次了，你说什么呢。”更年长的那个看起来像是在耍无赖，身下却不老实的浅浅的顶动起来，而且感觉更大了，又硬又厚的胀大起来。  
“绝对进不去。”上忍再次说道，“之前真的进去过吗？”  
“当然啊。”性器碾磨着青年的腺体，抵着自来也小腹的淡色阴茎又颤颤巍巍的立起来，更多的柱体随着运动再次被放进青年的身体里。  
银发青年随着动作挺身，将前身不自觉的在自来也外衫上蹭动，又要小心翼翼的控制着音量，在白发男人颈边小声的吸气，上忍一沉腰，终于是将整只隐没在了自己的身体里，太大了，太多了，卡卡西只能弓起腰将头磕在三忍肌肉满满，硬邦邦的肩膀上。  
自来也体贴的没有动，就听见小恋人颇有点咬牙切齿的在他肩膀上闷闷的说，“书上果然都是骗人的。”几乎是每次卡卡西都要吐槽一遍，然后身后却含着写书的作者的阴茎，色情的带着水声收紧。  
清纯又火辣。  
还没等卡卡西捋顺自己的呼吸，就惊觉那个东西更大了。青年一瞬间怀疑三忍在想什么不得了的东西。  
“嘛，我不是正在取材着呢嘛。”男人毫无歉意的哈哈笑，因着地点而不像平时那么大声，但不老实的双手却握住青年的胯部，抬起来，再缓缓的让他的身子落下去，紧致的吸附无论几次都让三忍爽到头皮发麻，不过为了之后自己的生命安全和性福问题，还是控制着自己的速率让性器一寸寸的从紧缚的穴口里拉出来，再以更大的力道让青年坐回去，不让自己被本能控制，“不如你现在给我形容一下，好让我写得更真实一点。”  
“不，”卡卡西冷淡的拒绝了三忍的要求，肌肉紧张的大腿夹住了自来也的腰，“看的时候会感觉被剧透了。”  
然后银发青年将滚烫的脸贴在自来也的脸上，态度转变之快让人咋舌，他还抱着高大男人的脖子，红色的耳朵从银发间现出，“快……快……一点。”声音小的跟气音无差，被好不容易听话的三忍的性器顶弄的一阵呼吸失调，饱胀的感觉一直顺着下半身一直到他的内脏，更热了，酒精带着体内的火在身体里燃烧。  
凭着自来也对青年身体的熟悉，柱头一直在冲撞着一点，将甬道撞得更开，更加包容三忍那物的形状，把硬度融合的更加柔软，“有人。”  
两个人都听到了，放缓了动作没几秒，就听见有人走进来--这人自来也还认识，说起来巧--小褐和另一个不知道是谁。  
“为什么畑鹿惊那家伙可以吸引这么多顾客啊！”那个少年听起来完全不一样了，像极了路边的小混混，“太可恶了。”  
自来也看着怀里的被说可恶的人。  
“而且我的顾客也不知道去哪里了。”小褐再次抱怨道。  
卡卡西低头，没什么情绪的看了看所谓的顾客。  
而顾客只是不老实的动了动下身，托着青年的大腿，不让他的肉体撞击在自己的身上而发出声响。  
对此，银发上忍用大腿绞住了顾客的腰。  
“扯平了。”自来也用口型说。  
“新书。”卡卡西无声的回道。  
现在恋人还想着催更绝对是自己不努力，作者想着，将身体向前压去，上忍随着三忍的压迫而使腰肢后折，不得不用一只手撑住白发男人的膝盖。  
两个牛郎看起来对‘畑鹿惊’积怨很久，居然说了几句还不离开。  
自来也低下头，被酒润湿的胸膛就在眼前，泛着红润的颜色，他从青年的下巴尖一直无声的亲吻到纽扣解开的前胸，用牙齿一边解开剩下的透明纽扣，一边挎着青年精瘦的腰挺动，巨物隐没在银发青年整个上半身的阴影里，隐在臀瓣之间。  
用牙齿去咬他的身体，用舌头挑逗那些疤痕，用鼻子嗅闻他的气息。  
下身是一点没有放松的用力挺动，也许有水声从交合处传来，但外面的人怎么会分辨？只有忍者的耳朵才会从嘈杂的音乐里分别这些细小的，燥热的音律。  
穴肉随着冲撞而咬合的更紧。  
至于两个人，无论平时怎样。大多数时间都是被训练成一个无声的人--银发青年犹甚，连乐趣都是安静的看小黄书。  
想着白发男人加快速度，白瓷般的肌肤在他的手下，随着无声的冲刺将两人带上了顶峰。  
卡卡西也无声的射了出来，仅凭着身后的刺激和前身粗糙的衣物，让上忍一阵失神。  
“是不是有点像校园小说？”自来也用一种只有两人可以听见的声音，“在教导主任来检查的时候，男女主在放着清洁物品的隔间。”  
上忍一撑自来也的膝盖，将自己后仰的身体恢复原位，精液随着引力从后穴滴下，前方也弄得三忍的衣服也变得乱糟糟的，“这怎么回去啊。”上忍懒洋洋的叹了口气，却并没有从三忍身上下来的意思。  
“不如再来一次？”  
自来也说道。  
“不。”  
卡卡西拒绝。  
“那下次我们去忍校里来一次？”  
自来也说道。  
“不。”  
卡卡西拒绝。  
\-------------------------------------  
鸣人发现卡卡西老师又没事了，又变得天天拿着小黄书四处溜达，片刻不离手。  
行吧。就算问卡卡西老师也肯定不会告诉他。  
不过大和队长这两天变得很奇怪。  
不肯离卡卡西老师超过五米，又不肯接近卡卡西老师小于五米。  
行吧。  
上忍就是怪。  
\-------------------------------------  
大和看着卡卡西坐在石头上看书，终于是找到了说话的机会。  
“卡卡西前辈，今天去上忍聚会喝酒吗？”  
卡卡西一只手托着下巴看着书，“不了……”  
“诶？”明明上次前辈还去了啊？“为什么？”  
“嘛嘛。”银发上忍慢悠悠的将亲热天堂抵在自己的下巴上，遮住了脸上神秘莫测的表情。  
“要怎么说呢？”上忍思考了一下。  
“喝酒不会醉，很无聊。”

\--------------end-------------------  
小剧场：  
1.  
卡卡西走后小剧场：  
“有烟吗？阿斯玛前辈。”大和问道  
“有。”阿斯玛仰望着星空将自己的烟盒递过去。  
“我要你耳朵上那个。”大和跟着看着天空。  
阿斯玛再一次点起一根烟。  
“想都别想。”  
阿斯玛回道。  
2.  
这篇文  
《品酒会》❌  
《万人迷vs万人迷》✓  
《千万不要让贤十吃醋，不然这套路你都看不清》✓  
《正确催更的打开方式》✓  
3.  
卡卡西拉开酒馆的门，从上忍聚会里退出来。  
夏日的风暖洋洋的。  
“没问题啊。”上忍沉思的嘟囔着，消失在街尾。  
4.  
「现在烂大街的情报」  
稍微有点吃四处取材的自来也的醋的 贤十先生还怀疑了自己的魅力。  
贤十先生认为自己虽然长的一般，但也不至于没人喜欢。  
还去木叶酒馆演练了一遍。  
关于会不会醉  
「究竟是贤十的阴谋还是……？？」  
5.最后自来也说的，他们都玩了。  
\---------------真的end了---------  
祝我自己生日快乐，希望你们开心。  
给我留言当生日礼物吧。  
我一滴没有了。  
感谢美国菩萨的图，给我一个自来也的那啥的想象资源。  
卡卡西在疾风传还会醉，但博人传已经千杯不醉了。  
①顶级牛郎店的顶级酒之一（百度的，别信）  
Champagne Armand de Brignac  
黑桃A香槟  
1.全世界唯一采用全手工制作的香槟  
从采摘到装瓶，黑桃A香槟全都采用手工制作完成。  
2.酿酒一流葡萄酒品种繁多  
黑桃A香槟主要采用霞多丽、黑皮诺和莫尼耶皮诺三种葡萄酿好的基酒调配而成,这些葡萄均采摘自香槟产区特级园和一级园。


End file.
